Once rosas
by Kitty.e2
Summary: OneShot. Tres novios preocupados por sus novias que desaparecen todos los días, deciden seguirlas, pero descubren que se están reuniendo con dos chico muy guapos. Entonces todo se transforma en celos, no saben que todo es parte de una sorpresa.


**Once Rosas**

_OneShot escrito por Kitty_

**Disclaimer: **Los adorables y perfectos (Shaoran principalmente) personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las Clamp :D (y ya me estoy cansando de escribir esto en todas las historias xD)

**Resumen:** tres novios preocupados por sus tres novias que desaparecen todos los días, deciden seguirlas, pero descubren que se están reuniendo con dos chico, dos muy guapos. Entonces todo se transforma en celos, pues ellos no saben que en realidad todo es parte de una gran sorpresa valentiniana.

Shaoran Li se encontraba bastante molesto aquella mañana, y es que al despertarse, encontró la otra orilla de la cama "casi" vacía, y se puede decir casi porque sobre la almohada había un pequeño papel con algo escrito, sabiendo de antemano de qué se trataba, se estiró para alcanzarlo y comenzó a leer.

_Shaoran:_

_Lo siento, salí temprano y no quise despertarte, te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo… No te preocupes que llego antes de las seis. Cociné pasta esta mañana, la dejé en la nevera, caliéntala para que almuerces._

_¡Te quiero!_

¿Dónde mierda se había metido Sakura? Llevaba ya cinco días desaparecida, cada vez que abría los ojos y se daba cuenta de que ella no estaba a su lado, se ponía de un malhumor que sólo su novia podía manejar, ¡Vamos!, llevaban dos años viviendo juntos, era normal que se acostumbrara a despertarse abrazándola o con ella sobre él, por su manía de moverse como si alguien invisible le hiciera cosquillas por las noches. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la música del celular, parpadeó un par de veces antes de apresurarse a contestar, quizás era Sakura.

—¿Diga?

—¿Está Sakura contigo? —interrogó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Y por qué preguntas eso, Eriol?

—Hoy desperté y para no variar Tomoyo no estaba —explicó— Yamazaki dice que Chiharu tampoco y llevan así desde el lunes.

—Sakura también —suspiró— Cuando le pregunto me dice que es porque Daidouji y ella están en la agencia.

—Ese es el problema —hizo una pausa— Llamé a la agencia y dicen que están de vacaciones y que no han ido ningún día.

—Voy a tu departamento de inmediato —dijo y cortó.

Aquella simple declaración, había hecho que su sangre hirviera de furia como nunca antes, Sakura le había estado mintiendo e iba a descubrir qué le ocultaba costase lo que costase. Con una rapidez increíble, se duchó y vistió con lo primero que encontró al revolver en el armario, tomó un paquete de galletas achocolatadas de la cocina y salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo hacia su carro.

No podía creer que Sakura le mintiera, de todos los años que llevaban saliendo nunca había pasado algo como eso, ¿Y si le pasaba algo malo? ¿Qué tal si tenía una enfermedad grave y no se lo quería decir? Imposible, no podía llevar tantos días desaparecida por eso, o tal vez estaba buscando trabajo en otra agencia… descartado, estaba en la cumbre de la fama en su carrera como modelo ¿Para qué querría cambiarse justo ahora?

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a la casa de Eriol. Entró como un bólido una vez que el ama de llaves le abrió la puerta y se dirigió al salón en donde sus dos amigos lo esperaban, al parecer igual de inquietos que él mismo.

—Creo que tanta _acción nocturna_ te está agotando amigo, no despiertas hasta las doce —rió Eriol.

—Ya quisiera —gruñó— Por las noches Sakura está tan cansada con lo que sea que hace en las mañanas, que con suerte alcanza a darme un beso de buenas noches antes de quedarse dormida.

—Ahora entiendo tu malhumor —intervino Yamazaki— Eso del beso de buenas noches me recuerda que en la antigüedad, cuando existía la caza de brujas, las mujeres que eran acusadas de brujería, bebían la "poción de las buenas noches" a ellas no les pasaba nada por ser brujas, pero cuando besaban a alguien, lo sumían en un sueño profundo que duraba cerca de mil años.

—Es verdad —agregó Eriol— Y cuando despertaban, se encontraban intactos con un mundo totalmente distinto al que conocían, además se dice que cargaban con una maldición, en que todas las noches a partir de que despertaran, se convertían en búhos.

—¿Es… cierto? —preguntó entre espantado y asombrado el castaño.

—No, se hace terriblemente aburrido mentir sin que Chiharu esté atenta para ahorcarme —suspiró Yamazaki.

—Maldición, estamos en una situación grave y ustedes dos parecen no tomársela en serio —reprendió desesperado poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Y qué propones tú? —preguntó el de lentes.

—No lo sé —respondió sintiéndose derrotado.

—Yo creo que… deberíamos seguirlas —propuso Yamazaki— Ahora no podemos hacer nada, pero esperemos a mañana. Si nos acostamos temprano, de seguro las sentiremos cuando se levanten por la mañana.

—Si se dan cuenta… nos colgarán —objetó dudoso Shaoran.

—Anda, tienes que correr el riesgo —alentó Eriol— Tomoyo tampoco se pondrá muy feliz que digamos, pero es la única forma de saber qué les pasa.

Sintiendo que aquella era una malísima idea y que les traería muchos problemas más adelante, aceptó, pues la curiosidad le ganaba a su sentido común, así que luego de pasar toda la tarde con sus amigos, volvió al departamento en donde encontró a su novia tendida sobre el sofá viendo la televisión.

Se quedó un momento observándola, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Estaba más que preocupado, ¿Qué motivo tendría Sakura para mentirle y ausentarse todo el día?

—Shaoran, llegaste —sonrió la chica incorporándose— Estaba viendo el programa de…

—Te quiero —soltó de repente acercándose para sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla. Sakura estaba sorprendida, no era que su novio fuese poco afectuoso, pero casi nunca lo escuchaba decir eso sin algún motivo en especial de por medio.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó mirándolo preocupada.

—¿No puedo decirle a mi novia lo que siento por ella? —alzó una ceja.

—No es eso —rió y luego se acurrucó en sus brazos— Me gusta que lo hagas Shaoran.

Que bien se sentía así, era como si nada en ese mundo le faltara mientras ella estuviera a su lado. La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras le apartaba unos mechones de cabello y la besó. Sin darse cuenta, ambos terminaron recostados sobre el sofá, Shaoran iba a comenzar a bajar sus manos, pero recordó el plan. Maldijo internamente el haber aceptado y se enderezó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundida la chica.

—Estuviste todo el día en la agencia, debes estar agotada.

—No, hoy no —negó fuertemente sonrojada— Hoy podemos…

—Estoy muerto —simuló un bostezo— pasé todo el día con los chicos.

—Shaoran… ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? —cuestionó sumamente contrariada— Hoy actúas raro… además nunca te niegas a _tu sabes qué_ cuando lo menciono.

—Sí, estoy bien, es que necesito dormir un poco, es todo —respondió rápidamente antes de tirar el dichoso plan por el caño y llevarse a su novia a la cama.

—Está bien —sonrió ella— Vamos a dormir entonces.

—Yo… acuéstate tú primero, yo iré a ducharme.

Y sólo dios sabía cómo necesitaba esa ducha. Así que luego de veinte minutos en que pensó que cogería un resfrío si no le daba hipotermia primero, se metió en la cama no sin antes echarle una ojeada a su novia que dormía plácidamente. Se recostó sobre un costado y la abrazó por la espalda, en seguida sintió cómo ella se acomodaba y luego de bastante rato, logró conciliar el sueño.

Despertó al día siguiente con el sonido de la ducha, manoteó en la cama para darse cuenta de que su novia no estaba allí y maldijo en silencio, cuando sintió una puerta abrirse, se hizo el dormido y segundos después sintió unos labios contra los suyos.

—Te quiero Shaoran —susurró la castaño contra su boca— lamento mucho todo esto de verdad.

Le dio un último beso y se fue.

Él se incorporó rápidamente al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse y se vistió a toda carrera con lo que encontró, se puso un jockey, gafas y hasta una bufanda para cubrirse hasta la nariz. Preguntó al conserje del edificio si había visto a Sakura y el amable hombre le dijo que se dirigía al centro comercial.

Tomó su auto y manejó incluso a exceso de velocidad, pero logró llegar antes que ella. La siguió por las calles hasta una cabina telefónica y decidió esconderse tras un gran arbusto. Los niños que pasaban por ahí lo señalaban extraños por su raro atuendo, pero no le importó, porque minutos después pudo ver cómo Sakura se reunía con Chiharu y Tomoyo. Apresurado tomó el móvil y marcó el número de Eriol.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó impaciente en cuanto su amigo contesto.

—Atrás de ti —respondió, y Shaoran se volteó para encontrarse con que Yamazaki estaba con Eriol saludándolo con la mano. Cortó la comunicación y se encaminó a ellos. En seguida compartieron opiniones, pues las chicas parecían esperar a alguien pero entonces entraron en un café cercano.

—Sólo estamos exagerando, quizás de verdad se juntan para hablar de trabajo todo el día —propuso Shaoran intentando convencerse a él mismo.

—¿Con Chiharu? —alzó una ceja Yamazaki— que yo sepa enfermería no tiene mucho que ver con modelaje.

—No, no, miren —apuntó Eriol con la cabeza, los tres miraron y apretaron los puños al mismo tiempo. **Sus** novias iban acompañadas por dos tipos. Dos tipos bastante bien parecidos.

No se dijeron nada, simplemente contuvieron las ganas de correr hacia donde estaba el grupo. Observaron con atención cuando se detuvieron fuera del café para conversar y entonces a Shaoran se le ocurrió un posible motivo para la reunión.

—Tal vez… esos dos son de la agencia donde trabajan Sakura y Tomoyo y quieren convencer a Chiharu de que se les una.

—Es posible, sin embargo Shaoran… mira —apuntó esta vez Yamazaki a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza a su amigo. El "tipo" más blanco había abrazado a Sakura por los hombros y entonces el castaño rugió de furia.

—¡Yo lo mato!

—Sh —hizo callar Eriol— Sabes que si nos pillan estamos muertos.

—Ya —dijo más calmado cuando el hombre la soltó— pero entonces mira a Tomoyo ahora. —No era lo mismo, pero el más moreno había tomado la bolsa que Tomoyo llevaba en las manos al tiempo que caminaba muy cerca de ella.

—Bien, bien será mejor que nos calmemos y los sigamos —sugirió Eriol respirando fuerte una y otra vez.

—¿No prefieres que vayamos ahora y les demos una buena paliza? —preguntó Shaoran dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Tenemos que seguir con el plan, si nos retiramos ahora, nunca sabremos qué ha pasado. —intervino Yamazaki tomándolos de los hombros y arrastrándolos por las calles, entonces llegaron a una casa en las afueras del centro comercial, era blanca y casi no tenía protecciones, los cinco a los que seguían entraron en ella y los tres novios celosos a más no poder, se quedaron afuera.

Shaoran dio vueltas como un león hasta que se cansó de hacerlo y se sentó en la vereda, entonces Yamazaki y Eriol que sólo lo miraban, se sentaron con él pero no le hablaron, pues como buenos amigos que eran, sabían perfectamente que cuando Shaoran estaba de malas, la agarraba con lo primero que se le pusiera adelante y dirigirle la palabra era como decirle "aquí estoy, descárgate conmigo".

Entonces en un momento, el castaño se puso de pie bruscamente, Sakura había salido de la casa con el tipo blanco de antes, estuvieron conversando bastante rato y la chica parecía muy feliz por algo, tanto que se puso en puntas de pie y lo abrazó, fue entonces que toda la paciencia de Shaoran se fue por el caño y apretando los puños tan fuerte que se hacía daño con las uñas, caminó lejos de allí con Yamazaki y Eriol siguiéndole los pasos.

Estaba dolido, celoso y más dolido. Sakura, **su** Sakura había abrazado a un hombre que no era él, ¿acaso lo estaba engañando? ¿Y qué había sido de ese te quiero y el beso por la mañana? ¿eran tan sólo coartadas? Tal vez ella sabía que estaba despierto y… Sacudió la cabeza como intentando alejar los turbadores pensamientos que lo acechaban, no, no podía ser, él la conocía muy bien y aunque muriera de celos por dentro, sabía que ella no era así.

—¿Qué? ¿No pretenden decir nada? —miró desafiante a sus amigos.

—Es que… —comenzó Yamazaki algo temeroso.

—Queríamos proponerte ir a beber algo, pero te vimos de tan malhumor que…

—Vamos. —cortó despeinándose con las manos por los nervios.

Mala idea, Shaoran **odiaba** los lugares atestados de gente y por ser viernes en la tarde… no había nada desocupado, fue así como terminaron en un bar de mala muerte donde encontraron algo de espacio cerca de la barra. Conversaron de todo menos de lo que había pasado, Shaoran sabía que sus amigos por pura lástima no decían nada con respecto a lo de Sakura y les agradeció internamente, pues no estaba para seguir sacando conclusiones que posiblemente lo harían llegar a enojarse con ella.

Llegó a casa con un dolor de cabeza que lo hacía pensar que en cualquier momento se le partiría en dos y se prometió una y otra vez _jamás_ ir de nuevo a un lugar como ese. Cuando abrió la casa se la encontró a oscuras y por un momento, llegó a pensar que Sakura quizás aún seguía abrazada al tipo y con la furia pasando por sus venas se aventó a la habitación, pero en seguida su rabia fue reemplazada por tranquilidad y ternura al verla allí dormida y abrazada a la almohada.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en el borde, cuidando que sus manos no estuvieran demasiado heladas, acarició su rostro casi con adoración. Si Sakura no estaba él simplemente moría, ella no lo sabía porque él no había tenido el valor de decírselo, pero la amaba. Estaba loca a irreversiblemente enamorado de su adorable novia. ¿Podría acaso alguien entender alguna vez todo el amor que sentía? Estaba seguro que no.

—Shaoran —murmuró ella con voz de dormida aún— ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada.

—Y tú me tenías preocupado a mí —suspiró y la besó lentamente, saboreando cada instante contra su boca— Salí con los chicos.

—Has ido a beber —reprochó rozando su nariz— hueles y sabes a alcohol y… chocolate.

—Licor de chocolate —rió— Sakura, ¿Eres feliz?

—Plenamente —respondió inflando el pecho orgullosa.

—Pero, lo que en realidad quiero preguntar es ¿eres feliz conmigo?

—¿Por qué preguntas todo esto Shaoran? —preguntó confundida por la repentina inseguridad que veía en los ojos color miel del chico.

—Sólo responde, por favor —pidió casi como suplicando.

—No podría ser más feliz que lo que soy contigo Shaoran —sonrió pasando su dedo por el puente de la nariz de él.

El chico más tranquilo, volvió a besarla y finalmente se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y se recostó a su lado abrazándola posesivamente como para que no se le fuera a escapar. Todo tenía una explicación, estaba seguro, Sakura no lo estaba engañando y quizás, algún día ella le explicaría de qué iba todo lo que había visto, pero por el momento sólo quería disfrutarla.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, se sorprendió de ver a Sakura aferrada a su pecho y se giró suavemente para ver la hora, quizás él había logrado despertarse más temprano antes de que saliera, pero entonces se percató de que aquello no era así, pues el reloj de su móvil tenía las doce con quince y además…

—¡Maldición! —exclamó en un susurro para no despertar a Sakura, se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, escribió una nota para su novia y salió casi corriendo del departamento. Aquel día, aquel preciso día, era catorce de febrero, y como de costumbre, lo había olvidado una vez más, lo que quería decir que no tenía nada preparado para su chica.

Pasó por una joyería y se acercó a una dependienta ancianita, no estaba de humor para los coqueteos y piropos de las dependientas.

—Necesito un regalo —dijo medio desesperado.

—¿Para quién? —preguntó amablemente la mujer.

—Para una chica, por san Valentín. —respondió mirando frenéticamente las vitrinas.

—Oh, bueno, ¿qué tal un brazalete? Tengo en oro, plata, oro blanco…

—No, no, le regalé eso el año pasado por su cumpleaños.

—¿Y un par de aretes?

—Demasiado simple, ella es mucho más especial —sonrió sin darse cuenta, pero la anciana mujer lo examinó y entonces sonrió también.

—Entiendo, entiendo, ¿es tu novia?

—Sí —respondió comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Cuatro años —contestó.

—La amas ¿verdad? —enanchó su sonrisa haciendo que sus arrugas se marcaran aún más.

—Disculpe, pero ¿es esto un interrogatorio? ¡Sólo necesito un regalo lo suficientemente especial para una persona como ella! —explotó.

—Oh querido, lo siento, lo siento, es que tengo una idea, pero necesito saber si la amas primero para decírtelo. —replicó la mujer haciendo que Shaoran quedara medio mudo.

—Sí, la amo —respondió por fin— pero ella no lo sabe, siempre le digo que la quiero, supongo que es una estupidez de mi parte, pero la verdad es que me da algo de miedo decírselo.

—Entiendo… pero ¿sabes? Conozco la forma perfecta para que se lo hagas saber y además un regalo lo suficientemente especial para esa persona tan importante para ti, porque debe ser fantástica, puedo decirlo con sólo ver tu mirada al hablar del tema. —dijo rebuscando entre las vitrinas hasta que por fin sacó una cajita aterciopelada y la abrió, en ella había dos anillos.

—¿Dos anillos? —dijo confundido— ¿Y para qué demonios Sakura querría dos anillos?

—No, no. Éstos, querido, son anillos de compromiso. —respondió mirándolo con satisfacción.

—¿Anillos de compromiso dijo? —repitió incrédulo, pensando que quizás era una broma, pero en seguida la ancianita asintió. ¿Compromiso? Siempre le tuvo miedo a esa palabra, pero ¿le tendría miedo aún? Porque ahora que lo pensaba, "Compromiso" y "Sakura" no sonaban tan mal en una misma frase, de hecho era todo lo contrario, verse a si mismo formando una familia con la mujer que amaba era simplemente un retrato perfecto, pero ¿Cómo iría decírselo si ni siquiera se atrevía a confesarle que la amaba? Peor, ¿Aceptaría o lo mandaría a cultivar arroz muy muy lejos de Tokio? Bah, al diablo con eso, se dijo y entonces tomó la cajita que la anciana le ofrecía con determinación.

Con los anillos en el bolsillo, caminó por el parque intentando buscar "inspiración" pero nada se oía lo suficientemente bien como para una proposición, así que llamó a Eriol para pedirle ayuda y su amigo en seguida le dijo que fuera a su casa.

—De verdad que no sé cómo decirlo —dijo en cuanto llegó allá.

—Bueno, no es que yo sea un experto en estas cosas.

—Pero eres mejor hablando que yo, te lo aseguro. De hecho cuando comenzamos a salir con Sakura, no se lo pedí, fue más como una declaración de que estábamos juntos, no sé si me entiendes. —dijo recordando el desastroso intento de confesión de hacía cuatro años atrás

—Bien, tendremos que luchar contra tu falta de tacto —rió Eriol.

—Ya lo sé, ¿es necesario que me lo repitas?

—Qué tal si… compras un gato y le pones un collar y le amarras las argollas al cuello.

—No me gustan los gatos —frunció el ceño, cuando era pequeño tuvo un problema con un felino, como él quiso quitarle el auto de juguete que el gato le había sacado, el animal lo arañó y terminó con un ojo vendado— Además, Sakura es tan despistada que de seguro pensaría que las argollas son los cascabeles del gato.

—¿Y un perro?

—En serio Eriol, ¿no hay una forma que no incluya animales? Me gustan los perros, pero mi departamento no es un lugar ideal para que viva un cachorro —explicó comenzando a desesperarse— ¿cómo se lo propondrías a Tomoyo?

—No lo sé… es que Tomoyo es demasiado perceptiva y supongo que de cualquier forma se daría cuenta de mis intenciones y terminaría dándome el sí antes de que hiciera o dijera algo. —se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba alrededor del salón— ¿Ya le preguntaste a Sakura por lo que descubrimos ayer?

—No, aún no lo hago —respondió incómodo— le preguntaré uno de estos días, ¿hablaste tú con Daidouji?

—Tampoco —dijo Eriol con simpleza— en fin, creo que deberías sacarla en un yate o algo así.

—¿No es un poco… cliché?

—Puede ser… pero eso no quita que a las chicas les guste.

—Deberías intentar decírselo de la manera más simple posible —intervino una tercera voz. Ambos se voltearon para ver a Tomoyo apoyada en el marco de la puerta, al parecer, había escuchado todo y sonreía abiertamente— Sakura es una chica extremadamente sencilla, imagina que su atuendo favorito son jeans, un top blanco y zapatillas deportivas ¿crees realmente que se sentiría cómoda con algo tan extravagante?

Shaoran se reprochó a si mismo por haber estado pidiendo ayuda cuando en realidad, él conocía lo suficiente a Sakura como para idear alguna forma de decírselo. Tenía un plan y confiaba que fuese bueno, por eso luego de hablar con Eriol y Tomoyo para que lo apoyaran, se marchó a casa.

Cuando llegó al departamento, Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión.

—¡Shaoran, llegaste! —exclamó en cuanto lo vio— Me sentí algo extraña esta mañana cuando no te encontré ¿Dónde has estado?

—Yo… necesitaba ir al centro comercial y…

—Oh, ¿has almorzado ya? ¿Quieres que te cocine algo en especial?

—No, hoy saldremos a comer fuera ¿te parece bien? —propuso algo nervioso, pues si ella no aceptaba su plan se iría por la borda.

—Claro —sonrió ella— Hace mucho que no salimos juntos.

Todo iba bastante bien, comieron en un lugar bastante simple donde casi todos los presentes se aventaron a su mesa para pedirle autógrafos a su novia, como ya estaba acostumbrado a eso intentó ignorar el forcejeo de la gente que casi volcaba la mesa donde estaban los platos hasta que por fin llegó uno de los camareros y pidió que los dejaran tranquilos. Agradeció internamente al hombre y por fin pudieron terminar de comer tranquilos.

Luego de pagar la cuenta e intentando ganar algo de tiempo, la llevó al parque de diversiones que quedaba cerca, subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, la montaña rusa, caminaron por la casa de los espejos y coronaron la tarde con un par de helados.

—Gracias —dijo ella mientras caminaban de regreso a casa cogidos de las manos.

—El helado no es tan caro —se encogió de hombros.

—No sólo por el helado Shaoran —rió la chica— Por la tarde en general, de verdad ha sido magnífica, me he divertido mucho.

—Te lo mereces —dijo abrazándola por los hombros.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Shaoran le pidió a Sakura que abriera. Ella se apresuró en hacer lo que él decía y en cuanto entró, tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no caer de la impresión. El lugar estaba iluminado únicamente por velas, que hacían un camino hasta la mesa del comedor, allí estaban los platos puestos para una cena de dos.

—Sharaon —murmuró con la voz cortada por la sorpresa— ¿Qué…?

—Te lo diré después de que cenemos —susurró en su oído, y tomándola por los hombros, pues ella parecía demasiado asombrada como para caminar, la llevó hasta uno de los asientos.

Comieron en silencio, él sonreía viendo cómo ella parecía asombrada por todo, desde las velas, pasando por el vino, hasta la comida. Sabía que la había dejado sin palabras y con eso se sentía más que satisfecho, ya le agradecería más tarde a Tomoyo y Eriol por la ayuda.

—Sakura —llamó suavemente como para no quebrar el ambiente mientras le tendía una mano— ¿Me acompañas?

—¿Eh? —la muchacha parecía confundida.

—Necesito mostrarte algo —dijo levantándola de la silla y llevándola hasta la habitación.

—Es… ¡Es hermoso! —exclamó ella en cuanto vio esparcidas sobre la cama rosas rojas. Él sonrió y explicó.

—Son once rosas rojas ¿Sabes lo que significan once rosas en el lenguaje de las flores? —preguntó a su atónita novia que en seguida negó con la cabeza— "En esta única vida… eres la única a la que amo"

En cuanto tuvo los finos brazos de Sakura rodeándole el cuello, supo que había tenido éxito. La chica se aferraba a él, y él no tardó en corresponderle.

—¡Yo también te amo Shaoran! No podría pedir nada más que estar contigo para sentirme completa y feliz. —decía ella contra su pecho, movida por la emoción.

—Sakura —susurró apartándola un poco y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sabía que aquel era el momento indicado, y las palabras fluyeron solas— Puedo asegurarte que jamás amaré a alguien como te amo a ti, y por eso, me gustaría compartir mi vida contigo… ¿Sabes? Antes de conocerte, solía estar solo y encerrarme en mi mismo, pero en cuanto me sonreíste por primera vez, supe que sería adicto a eso toda mi vida y que jamás me cansaría de tenerte conmigo, es por eso que… hace tiempo vengo pensando en cómo sería poder formar una familia junto a ti, tener hijos, una casa grande, una mascota quizás y poder llamarte ante todo el mundo como mi esposa, por eso Sakura… —tomó aire para darse valor y finalmente habló— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sostuvo su mirada por unos pocos segundos que se le hicieron horas, pero entonces, ella una vez más saltó a sus brazos.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí, Shaoran! —exclamaba eufórica.

Él le puso entonces uno de los anillos y no tardó mucho en encontrar su cara y besarla para transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Era una felicidad absoluta, saber que Sakura sería suya ponía a su corazón a trabajar a mil por hora. Se recostaron sobre la cama sin soltarse y simplemente se dedicaron a observarse mientras se acariciaban.

—Pero… aún tengo una pregunta —dijo él sobresaltándose de pronto dejando de acariciar el cabello de su novia.

—¿Sobre qué? —cuestionó confundida.

—Ayer… Con los chicos estábamos preocupados por ustedes porque llevaban desaparecidas varios días, así que decidimos seguirlas —comenzó, y antes de que su novia pudiera reprocharle algo, continuó— Las vimos con dos tipos, y tú, Sakura Kinomoto, _mi_ novia… abrazaste al tipo más blanco ¿me lo puedes explicar? ¿Por qué han estado viendo a esos tipos uste…?

No terminó de formular la pregunta porque Sakura se había levantado de la cama riéndose a carcajadas. Dejó la habitación y él quedó aún más celoso que antes ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Entonces, justo antes de que decidiera pararse e ir a por ella, la chica entró nuevamente con un gran chocolate en forma de corazón en las manos.

—Feliz San Valentin, Shaoran —sonrió pasándoselo— En realidad, esos dos _tipos_ como tú les dices, son mi hermano y su novio —explicó dejándolo atónito— Olvidaba que tú no conocías a Toya porque ha llegado de América hace tan sólo unas semanas atrás… el punto es que nos estábamos reuniendo con ellos porque nos enseñaban a cómo hacer chocolates. Tomoyo y Chiharu tardaron mucho menos en aprender que yo, pero aún así me acompañaban todos los días… la verdad es que quería el chocolate perfecto para ti y antes de terminar este, hice muchos más que terminaron siendo devorados por Kero, el perro de Yukito.

—¿A los perros… les gustan los chocolates? —preguntó confundido.

—No lo sé… pero si sé que a Kero le gustan todos los tipos de dulces —se encogió de hombros— No te pongas celoso Shaoran —sonrió— Abracé a Yukito porque estaba feliz de que por fin me hubiese resultado un chocolate como tú te lo mereces, y para agradecerle el tiempo que se había tomado para enseñarme. Yukito es en realidad como un hermano para mí, y de todas maneras Shaoran… tengo todo teniéndote a ti. Eres mi guapo, inteligente y perfecto novio ¿Para qué querría a alguien más?

Se abrazaron una vez más y Shaoran devoró el chocolate pensando que jamás en toda su vida había probado uno tan delicioso como ese. Quizás era porque Sakura había puesto toda su dedicación en él y lo había hecho con mucho cariño.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella impaciente— ¿Qué tal?

—Mmm… he comido mejores —bromeó aparentando seriedad, incluso cuando ella le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

—¡No pienso hacerte uno nunca más Shaoran Li! —exclamó volteándose molesta y él riendo la abrazó por la espalda.

—Sólo bromeaba Sakura, es el chocolate más delicioso que he comida jamás. Muchas gracias.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí —respondió besando su cuello— Es más, te prometo Sakura, que intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que tu vida sea tan o más dulce que este chocolate.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de Kitty:** Hola hola! Un regalo de San Valentín algo atrasado :D porque no me decidía muy bien y cambiaba a cada rato lo que escribía xD ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí :D Dios, Shaoran no puede ser más dulce que eso ¿verdad? Ojala no haya quedado demasiado empalagoso porque la verdad el final no me convencía mucho, pero bueno… Estaré esperando impaciente sus reviews para que me digan si les ha gustado :D

Besos y abrazos!

Byebye!


End file.
